


Forget Anything?

by samsbestgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempt at Humor, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samsbestgirl/pseuds/samsbestgirl
Summary: Dean was frozen in place. He didn't know if he was dreaming, if he was losing his mind or if the universe suddenly shifted and had forgotten to let Dean know. Maybe it was all three of them. The only thing he knew was that his brother was kissing him out of nowhere.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 115





	Forget Anything?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have any explanation for this.
> 
> I'd gotten the idea, I wrote it down, I posted it. It's sweet, fluffy and short. Enjoy!

"I'm going shopping, want something?" Sam asked, one hand on the doorknob, looking back at Dean spread out on the bed with a magazine and a bag of Doritos next to him. 

Dean frowned, lifting his eyes to Sam and thinking something over. "Have we run out of beer?" He decided to say instead, completely ignoring Sam's question. He couldn't see any other reason for his brother to suddenly up and leave with the pretense of going shopping. Something was definitely askew.

"You do realize there's a six-pack in the fridge, right?" His brother was getting impatient, his hand coming up to swipe through his messy, soft hair. He didn't bother to comb it earlier. It was still gorgeous though, the lucky bastard.

"I wondered if _you_ realized that." Dean chuckled, sitting up and growing more confused by the second. "What could you possibly need from the store?" He didn't think it was weird to ask, after all, he felt better knowing exactly what his brother was up to, where he was going and why. It wasn't as much being controlling that it was being precautious.

Sam squinted at him, a funny expression on his face and took a step away from the door, dropping his hand by his side. "Why does it matter? You want something or not?"

Fighting back the irritation he could feel forming in his gut, Dean sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. "Pie." He said simply and watched Sam's face light up with mirth at the expected response he had been given. Dean chose not to comment and picked back up his magazine, flipping through it unconsciously, not really seeing the words, his mind far away to the things Sam could be doing out without him.

His brother shook his head fondly and turned on his heels, heading once again for the door. He gripped the knob but stopped dead in his tracks when Dean called out from behind him, "Do you forget something?" He cleared his throat, his eyes zeroing in on the table near the window.

Sam's shoulders dropped and he turned around, looking expectedly at Dean. His brother, on the other hand, shrugged, prompting Sam to figure it out on his own. If he wanted so much to go out, he wouldn't get Dean's help. No. He wasn't being petty. Well, not much anyway...

To Dean's surprise, Sam didn't search the room with his eyes to get to whatever he has forgotten, but instead, he smirked, a peculiar flash of something Dean couldn't quite make out crossing over his face. His brother took a step forward, stopped to consider his actions, then probably dismissed any thoughts against doing it because he proceeded to stalk over to Dean.

Dean's eyes widened comically, feeling suddenly caged in, even though he was totally free to get up. He couldn't deny though that he was intrigued. He wanted to know exactly what was in his little brother's mind, what his intentions were.

To say the least, he was left perplexed when Sam leaned down, grasped his head in his big hands, and covered Dean's lips with his own. The astonishment Dean was feeling right that second kept him from closing his eyes, instead stared at his brother's closed fluttering eyelids and concentrated on the feel of his lips over his own. They were soft, plump, slightly wet from his brother licking over them with his tongue.

Dean was frozen in place. He didn't know if he was dreaming, if he was losing his mind or if the universe suddenly shifted and had forgotten to let Dean know. Maybe it was all three of them. The only thing he knew was that his brother was kissing him out of nowhere. 

_His brother_ was _kissing_ him.

After a couple of moments standing still as a statue from fear of shattering whatever the hell was happening, Sam sighed against his lips and detached himself from Dean, stepping back a fraction and looking his big brother dead in the eye. His eyes were glassy, one step away from crying, as if he didn't know whether to regret the impulse of kissing him or to force himself not to do it again.

Dean swallowed hard, "I meant this," he said and pointed at the phone left discarded on the motel table, "but thanks."

Sam laughed, actually laughed, a bend-down-at-the-knees kind of laugh, sitting up straight and wiping a fallen tear from his left eye. Dean didn't know if the tear was a happy one or not, but what he knew was that he wanted to find out.

"So," He started, cautious. "What brought this on?" Dean was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that he had just been kissed by the baby brother he raised no less and that he _liked it_. 

Sam cast his eyes downward sheepishly, a little ashamed, and studied his feet, looking anywhere but at Dean. "Uhm..." He started, quietly. "You said I forgot something, so..."

"You assumed you forgot to kiss me?" 

"When you put it like that..." Sam trailed off, reaching for his phone and signaling the end of the conversation. Hell no, Dean wasn't gonna let him off the hook so easily. 

He caught his arm and spun him around in one swift motion. They came face to face, chest to chest, a stunned Sam locking his gaze with Dean's, his hands reaching out to grip Dean's biceps for support. Dean's arms encircled his brother's thin waist, one of his hands sneaking up to slip beneath Sam's jacket and underneath his black tight shirt. His brother's skin was warm and Dean wanted to run his palms all over it.

"Do you regret it?" He asked, breathless, wanting nothing more than to kiss him again.

Sam seemed spooked as if he expected Dean to punch him any second. Dean would've laughed if not for the serious matter they were discussing. Incest was a pretty big deal if you asked him. He had to be sure and, considering Sam had the guts to take the first step, Dean could at least meet him in the middle. 

"I-" His brother looked like he was going to lie but decided against it at the last moment, probably seeing something in Dean's gaze that tipped him off and gave Dean's intentions away. "No." He affirmed wholehearted, and Dean could tell he was being honest. His eyes were like a mirror to Sam's soul. He could never hide anything from Dean.

"Good." A smile spread over Dean's lips and his eyes crinkled at the corners, letting Sam know it was okay. Dean was in it with him. 

He framed his little brother's face in his hands and brought his lips down on his, Dean's eyes slipping closed to enjoy every second of his brother's kiss being so freely gifted to him. He had never thought himself worthy to have this. But maybe, just maybe, he could get this one good thing in his life. His brother owned his soul anyway. This just added another layer to the intricate mess their relationship was. 

Sam opened his mouth against his and Dean moaned, slipping Sam's jacket off his shoulders and letting it fall down next to the twin beds. He eased his tongue inside Sam's mouth and his brother tangled his hands through his short hair. Their tongues tangled with each other and Dean tasted Sam's sweet unique flavor in his mouth, driving him into a frenzy. He nipped Sam's bottom lip with his teeth and sucked it back into his mouth, stealing those pleasant noises that drove Dean wild out of his little brother's wet, pliant mouth.

The kiss was anything but slow, it was filled with desire and passion, with the complicated things both of them bottled up and were finally coming to the surface and choking them with the need to have it all _right now_. Dean groaned when the need for air became too much and he had to detach his lips from his brother's. He couldn't stop himself from licking seductively over them, getting them wet with his spit, and watched the color gather in Sam's cheeks. 

"Didn't expect that..." Sam mumbled, but his smile was bright and reaching his eyes, so Dean knew they were okay. 

He brought his hand up and caressed Sam's blushing cheek, "Now will you tell me where you were actually going?" He asked, watching Sam's face intently.

"Really?" Sam threw him his best bitch face but didn't further comment. "Fine! I was..." He mumbled the rest under his breath, uncomprehensible and Dean frowned at him, his lips forming into a thin line.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that..." He pointed at his ear, making fitting gestures to highlight his lack of understanding.

"I said," Sam put emphasis on the words, "I was going to buy some wine, chocolate... uhm, flowers, maybe? And other stuff for dinner... A special dinner - something you'd like... I was -"

"So practically you were trying to be inconspicuous so you could woo me later?" Dean asked, incredulous.

"Yes, jerk. God, move one, please. It's embarrassing." Sam covered his face with his hands, hiding. 

Dean took hold of Sam's hands and pulled them away, lifting his little brother's chin with a finger and looking at him fondly. "It's not embarrassing. It's sweet." He said truthfully, "But you didn't have to do that, you know."

Sam batted his eyelashes at him, "And why not?"

Dean leaned down to peck him on his sinfully tempting lips again, just because he could. "Cause I'm already yours, bitch!"


End file.
